Que Ingenuo Fui
by vane-chan6
Summary: Dean no admite sus sentimientos por sam, cometiendó un error cuando este era muy joven aún. Su relación se deteriora a tal punto que casi no se hablan y termina con el menor marchandosé a la universidad.
1. Chapter 1

QUE INGENUO FUI

Recuerdo, que Todo empezó alrededor de mis 13 años, una edad difícil para cualquiera por si sola, sin contar en mi caso, con los entrenamientos y cacerías, que mi padre me imponía cada vez que podía. Mi hermanito Sam, todavía no sabía nada de nuestro trabajo, papa, consideraba que aun no tenia la edad, sin embargo, cuando estaba a solas con mi padre, este siempre me decía con gran decisión que el comienzo en las cacerías para Sam debería ser pronto.

No podía evitar que la sangre me hirviera al oírlo, no le bastaba con destrozar mi infancia, ahora, se empeñaba en la de mi niño, porque al fin y al cabo, era mas mío que de el, yo, le enseñe a hablar, a caminar, a nadar, andar en bicicleta, le consolé la primera vez que lloro por la ausencia de nuestra madre, le lleve por primera vez al kínder, yo le eduque, y me preocupe por el, como nunca nadie, ni siquiera John Winchester, "excelente cazador, pésimo padre", haría.

Sam, no era muy alto en aquel entonces, apenas tenia nueve años, pero era alegre e inocente, con una gran y hermosa sonrisa, la cual, llenaba todo su rostro de pequeños y adorables hoyuelos, que al combinarse con el multicolor de sus ojos, formaban la perfección en vida. Era un niño de buenos modales, inteligente, "No", brillante, con un gran futuro por delante, claro, si se le permitía seguirlo, pero mi padre en su encrucijada de venganza jamás lo permitiría.

En algunos momentos, me preocupaba el detallar a mi hermano tan minuciosamente, joder, era como si fuera una chica enamorada, pero me convencí a mi mismo, que , solo eran mis instintos de "padre sustituto", al fin, y, al cabo, solo tenia trece años, no entendía mucho de la vida, que ingenuo fui…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mas tarde, cuando cumplí los 15 años, y, ya era un hombre, bueno, al menos en un sentido sexualmente activo, me di cuenta en una de tantas cacerías, que lo que yo llamaba "Instinto de padre sustituto", era algo mas, aun, no sabia que con seguridad, pero si tenia una mínima idea, ya que mi inmadurez, se encargo de convérseme que no era nada. A partir de ese momento, me sorprendí a mi mismo mirando a mi hermanito mas de lo normal, suspirando con sus sonrisas, sonriendo como un idiota cuando Sam me hablaba, aun cuando trajera un humor de perros, porque solo su voz, lograba calmar por completo mi furia, al percatarme de estos hechos, le achaque todo a mis hormonas, maldición, soy un joven con necesidades, y, al ser también un cazador, estas necesidades no se pueden cubrir de una manera adecuada, ¿no?, Trataba en vano de convérseme a mi mismo, que ingenuo fui…

La situación empeoro, cuando me volví posesivo y celoso. lo veía compartir más tiempo con sus amigos que conmigo, sentía que se alejaba de mí ,y, mi corazón se estrujaba de manera fuerte, hasta cortarme la respiración. Infantilmente le alejaba de ellos, porque solo le quería para mí, era mío, y, de nadie mas, me decía a mi mismo, mientras, le recogía del parque en turno diciéndole que eran ordenes de papa, por seguridad, cuando en ningún momento mi padre me ordeno algo así. Posteriormente, me percate de que lo que empezó como un cariño fraternal, se convirtió en un deseo sexual infrenable, deseaba a mi hermanito, deseaba a mi niño, mi Sammy, deseaba follarmelo como lo hacia con cada estúpida chica que se me de abría de piernas, pero solo era eso, solo eso, de ninguna manera, estaba enamorado de mi hermano, que ingenuo fui…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una noche de tantas, a mis 17 años, estaba muy borracho, puta madre, que probar el susodicho tequila con gusanito, talvez, no había sido tan buena idea, joder, repetía para mi mismo. La noche no pude ser más espantosa. Para un tío de su edad, no haber podido con rubia de pechos grandes, caderas tentadoras, y, que para colmo, la cual estaba más borracha que una cuba, es realmente humillante; y el motivo de tu impotencia, sea un crio de 14 años, es la ironía mas grande del universo, pero solo era una calentura, ya se le pasaría, que ingenuo fui.

Poco Después, Mi hermanito llego como a las diez de la noche, con una gran sonrisa y visiblemente agitado y feliz.

-¿Donde estabas?- pregunte con desdén, y hasta algo de odio en mi voz. Si antes estaba borracho, ahora, estaba peor, me había acabado el whisky de mi padre, y me había excitado de sobre manera con solo ver a mi hermanito.

- En la Cancha de baloncesto Dean, recuerdas, quedamos que tú querías salir, y yo quería ir a jugar un rato, así que acordamos nunca decirle nada a papa, para divertirnos un poco-Termino de decir mi hermanito con un gesto de obviedad que me asqueo profundamente.

Sam, cruzo sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, con un puchero en el rostro, caminando hacia la cama, para buscar algo de ropa limpia en su mochila, dándole la espalda al mayor. Dean, se movió sigilosamente, como si estuviera en una de tantas cacerías, dejo el baso sobre la mesa, el cual, minutos atrás rebozaba en whisky. Dean, se coloco detrás de su hermano, dejando su excitada hombría rozarse descaradamente contra el culo del menor.

-mmm..., Sammy- Decía Dean, mientras pasaba su lengua en el cuello del menor, el cual, se quedo de piedra, podía sentir a Dean, duro, contra su trasero y no es que fuera inocente en ese sentido, pero, se estaba empezando a preocupar, al imaginarse las intenciones del mayor, pero, antes de que rechazara ese sentimiento, sintió algo húmedo lamiéndole el cuello, soltó un gemidito frágil entre sorpresa y miedo.

– Dean, ¿que haces? - Pregunto con miedo, el mayor no contesto, solo desplazo una mano hasta la entrepierna del menor, y empezó a sobarla con fuerza, sabiendo, donde tocar para dejar a su inexperto hermanito sumido en el placer y que se dejara hacer de todo - "manso como un gatito"-Dijo Dean para sus adentros.

La repuesta de Sammy, no se hiso esperar, a los poco minutos ya gemía fuerte con la cabeza echada para atrás, mientras, su hermano mayor se rozaba constantemente contra su trasero, mientras lamia y mordía el cuello del menor con devoción. Dean, se alejo, sabia que Sammy estaría tan embelesado con el placer que ahora se dejaría hacer lo que fuera. Le dio la vuelta, y, se dio cuenta que tenia razón, el menor respiraba con dificulta, mientras sus mejillas estaban rojas a mas no poder, sin contar que su entrepierna había crecido bastante, Dean se paso la lengua por los labios, mientras le sentaba en la cama y se arrodillaba frente a este, empezando a desprender, los vaqueros de su hermano menor. Este, le miraba expectante, una vez que a Sam, solo lo cubría la tela del bóxer, Dean, empezó a rozar delicadamente la erección del menor, provocando pequeños gemiditos por parte de este.

-Dean, Ahhh, Dean Ahhh yo- Dean se apresuro, no quería que su hermano pensara, ni analizara nada, quería que se dejara llevar, por lo que bajo el bóxer y de golpe se metió el miembro del menor en la boca, provocando un gritillo de sorpresa y gemidos cada vez mas profundos en boca del menor.

-Dean, Aaah dios, Aaah Dean, no ha no.

-¿Que pasa Sammy?, ¿no te gusta?- pregunto con malicia mientras daba lengüetazos al glande, el menor solo negó con la cabeza, aun hoy- No sabe el motivo del gesto, se puso de pie- y se desnudo ante la atenta vista del menor-quien solo pudo suspirar mientras unas lagrimas se salían de sus ojos y su cuerpo temblaba levemente.

-Shhh Sammy- Dijo Dean- Mientras le acostaba en la cama y se colocaba encima, de seguido. con una mano le empezaba acariciar la oscura entrada del menor.

-Te gustara ya veras.-Dijo, mientras metía un dedo, en esa estrecha cavidad, provocando que el pequeño, gritara de forma desgarradora, mientras Dean, le tapaba con la otra mano la boca y empezaba a mover frenéticamente el dedo en el interior del pequeño.  
Las escazas lagrimas, se convirtieron en un riachuelo en rostro de menor, que trataba de liberarse pero no podía, le era imposible, fue cuando Dean, al notar la resistencia del chico, aumento el movimiento rozando algo en el interior de sam, que provoco en el menor, arquearse y gemir entre la mano del mayor, que se cerraba con fuerza sobre sus labios.

El cuerpo de sam, fue recorrido por un placer insdiscretible, gemía cada vez mas fuerte, ocasión que el mayor aprovecho para meter dos dedos mas, sintiendo de inmediato la contracción involuntario de los musculos internos contra sus dedos, el menor, quien empezó a sollozar mas fuerte por el dolor. Pronto, su hermano rozo otra vez ese lugar, provocando gemidos mas intensos, y, hasta uno que otro grito, Dean soltó la boca del menor y se dedico a follarse a su hermanito con los dedos sacaba y metía fuertemente fascinándose que su hermanito gemía como una puta, pronto saco los dedos, ocasionando un quejido en el psíquico. Para después tomarlo por los hombros y darle la vuelta, dejándole de manera brusca de cara al colchón. Dean, tomo su polla en mano y empezó a introducirla lenta pero contundentemente en el menor.

-Deannnn- Grito Sammy- ¡¡¡¡Déjame no!!!!!- Empezó a mover sus manos tratando de alejar a su hermano que ya rozaba su entrada con la punta de su miembro, a lo que este las tomo y la coloco a tras de la espalda de su niño, y las sujeto fuertemente mientras se terminaba de enfundar en el menor, el pequeño sollozaba, mientras Dean empezaba a moverse frenéticamente, las embestidas fuertes eran precedidas con otras, que aumentaba a un mas la intensidad, y, cuando rozo ese punto mágico, escondido en el interior, Sam gimió fuerte, mientras su hermano taladraba ese punto con fuerza descomunal, el menor gimió y entre cortados monólogos pedía mas al mayor.

-Ahhh Dean, si, que rico, dios mas- el mayor sonrió- salió de su Sammy, para sentarse en la cama, mientras tomaba su hermanito y le sentaba en sus piernas obligándole meterse el mismo la polla por el culo, el mayor gimió, cuando el pequeño se enfundo por completo, y empezó a mover sus caderas con fuerza hacia arriba y abajo.  
El pequeño ya no se resistía, tenia la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su hermano, los brazos a ambos costados de este sin movimiento alguno, mientras este, perforaba su culo si piedad, Sam se odiaba así mismo porque en determinado momento empezó a gemir fuertemente, debido a esa sensación, que le recorría entero el cuerpo, "era maravillosa".

-Eso es Sammy, eres mi "putita, mi puta"-decía el mayor, en el oído del pequeño, antes de correrse llenando a este de su semen, quien gruño de manera increíble al sentir esa caliente esencia llenarle, sin contar su propio orgasmo.

Su hermano salió lentamente de el, y le dejo en la cama, con la respiración entrecortado, chorreando semen por el culo y con los ojos rojos por el llanto y perdidos por el suceso.

Dean, se acostó en la otra cama, mientras se dejaba caer en un profundo sueño, sin percatarse aun, de la magnitud de lo que acababa de hacer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una Lagrima, recorrió su mejilla al recordar el suceso, desde ese entonces, recuerda como su relación se deterioro, Sam peleaba con el y con su padre por todo, le evadía, le miraba con dolor; por eso no se opuso cuando este se fue a Stamford. Y ahora, años después, afuera del apartamento de su hermano, se ha dado cuenta, que si, estaba enamorado de su hermanito, y aun lo esta, y, al haberlo demostrado de la peor y mas vil forma, le perdió.

–Esta vez, lo are bien Sammy, esta vez lo are bien- Dijo Dean mientras se perdía en la oscuridad del corredor, soñando con el futuro inmediato, volver a ver sus ojos, su sonrisa, verle de nuevo, y pedirle perdón. Y, solo tal vez, poder recuperar a su niño, a su hermano, a Sammy.


	2. Chapter 2

Leluto:

Muchas gracias Por leer, que dicha que te gusto a pesar de que soy un poco torpe.

Hohenheim x3

Primero no pude evitar notar que debe gustarte Full Metal Alchemist por tu Nick, a mí también me gusto es una excelente serie y mi favorita XD. Y si están en lo cierto le corte porque se me fue la inspiración además tenía una continuación un poquito salvaje U.U y me dio cosa, pero aquí tienes la continuación, gracias por leer.

Por cierto pediros disculpa este capítulo es muy corto pero el otra estará para el fin de semana.

QUE INGENUO FUI

Capitulo 01 "las circunstancias del problema"

El silencio es su único aliado, le encumbre de manera protectora, mientras se mueve ágilmente en cada oscuro rincón del apartamento, la poca luz filtrada entre las ventanas del lugar amenazan con descubrirlo. Sin embargo, su experiencia le ayuda a evadirlas, rodea muebles, sillas, estanterías y demás trastos del lugar.

Se detiene en un lugar estratégico observa cada rincón del lugar, tratando de ubicarse y encontrar su objetivo, sin embargo su atención se desvía al notar el estilo tan familiar que desprende el lugar.

Observa una librería pequeña, al contrario de los libros gruesos y anchos que contiene, sabe sin necesidad de acercarse que están clasificados según la editorial, con una sub clasificación según las críticas y teorías del libro en cuestión.

Dirige su vista ahora, hacia una pequeña mesa que contiene varios libros entre abiertos, con divisiones de pagina en pagina en puntos específicos, a la par de estos se encuentran una libreta llena de apuntes, observaciones o dudas anotadas en orden según pagina o tema; por supuesto no falta la clásica taza de café descafeinada con leche que tanto le gustaba a su niño.

Suspiro con pesadez siempre pensó que los métodos de estudio de su hermano eran demasiados frikis, pero que era más friki que saberse al piel de la letra y con lujo de detalles los gustos exactos de tu hermanito, -joder- murmuro de manera casi inaudible como es que no se había dado cuenta de lo enamorado que estaba, porque cometió ese error-se recriminaba mentalmente el mayor.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ligero ruido desde el único dormitorio del lugar, su corazón casi se desboca en el lugar al ver aquella sombra tan conocida y anhelada desplazarse con su misma experiencia y agilidad, sin duda alguna era su hermano. Su cuerpo se movió solo como identificando aquel calor, aquella esencia, tan pero tan anhelada, su respiración se volvió errática, sabia que estaba revelando su posición, no le importo.

Fue cuestión de segundos cuando su sammy como buen cazador que era ya estaba encima suyo atacándole como al ladrón que seguramente pensaba que era, con movimientos rápidos y concisos tratando de tumbarle sin piedad. Dean correspondía torpemente los movimientos de su hermano, el calor que desprendía la cercanía le desconcentraba, cada parte de su cuerpo vibraba de emoción al sentir el calor de aquel cuerpo tan conocido y desconocido al mismo tiempo, y tan anhelado desde el incidente.

No obstante se obliga a concentrarse, recordando su objetivo así que de un rápido movimiento tumbo a su hermano en el suelo, tratando de evitar cualquier rose, por mas mínimo que fuera, que pueda asustar a su hermanito, fue lo primero que planteo al tomar la decisión de arreglar las cosas, y talvez recuperarle.

-Dean – pregunto con un tono entre incrédulo y asustado.

-Has perdido practica Sammy – dice el mayor con una enorme sonrisa que por mucho tiempo no había sido capaz de mostrar por nada o por nadie –joder- es ese efecto el que tiene su niño en el.

Sin embargo sus movimientos se ven rápidamente interrumpidos por Sam quien se mueve ágilmente tumbándole como hace escasos segundos lo había echo el mayor, pero sin el cuidado extra que tuvo, por lo que por una irónica coincidencia del destino, sus miembros se rozaron ligeramente, ocasionando que las neuronas de Dean Winchester se esfumaran en el acto- malditas cobardes- pensó con sorna el mayor.

Dean se envaro en el sitio, el agarre de sam quemaba en su cuerpo, las imágenes los sonidos de esa noche se colaron de golpe en sus memoria, sentía de nuevo el calor de su hermano la suavidad de su interior. Esos pensamientos fueron afirmados por su entrepierna la cual crecía rápidamente. Dean forcejeo para quitarse el enorme cuerpo de su hermano el cual al parecer sentía lo mismo.

La cara de sam era un verdadero poema en eso instantes- "tengo que hacer algo tengo que hacer algo"- repetía Dean en su fuero interno la mirada de Sam era dolorosa sentía como se encajaba en su alma y la desgarraba lentamente dejando salir todo lo podrido que en ella habitaba.

Sam se levanto con rapidez, Dean le siguió, ambos se quedaron sosteniéndose la mirada por algunos segundos, tortura eterna para ambos, aunque en diferentes ámbitos, de repente el pequeño tomo el valor de hablar, aunque en un inicio le tembló la voz del miedo, acto que arrugo el corazón del mayor, al percatarse que aquel que una vez le vio como su héroe ahora no era mas que un recuerdo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Dean?-pregunto disimulando el miedo con un tono de frialdad.

- Buscaba una cerveza –dijo con ese típico tono juguetón, que esta vez no le sirvió para nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí Dean?- volvió a preguntar con un tono más frio que el anterior.

- Tenemos que hablar Sam- soltó nervioso al sentirse presionado.

- ¿Y el teléfono?- pregunto Sam de manera odiosa.

-¿Hubieras atendido?- pregunto con un tono ligeramente entre el dolor y la rabia.

- Sam – llamo una chica rubia de voluptuosos pechos y hermoso sonrisa, interrumpiendo la respuesta de Dean, quien sintió como su corazón caía al suelo hecho pedazos, miles e insignificantes pedazos, la opresión en su pecho casi no le dejaba respirar, de sus ojos amenazaban con salir pequeñas pero abundantes lagrimas.

No había que tener un doctorado ni nada por el estilo para saber quien era aquella chica, la sonrisa enorme que su hermano no mostraba a nadie después del incidente, salió por y para esa chica, esa era su mejor respuesta.

- Jess, ah, Dean esta es mi novia Jessica- dijo con un tono de orgullo que Dean nunca antes había percibido en su hermano.

- Jessica este es mi hermano Dean- dijo fríamente casi arrastrando las palabras, muy al contrario del tono anterior.

- ¿Tu hermano Dean?-soltó con tono incomodo, que no paso desapercibido por el mayor, -acaso, acaso Sam le había contado algo- se pregunto con pánico.

- Me encantan los pitufos- soltó el mayor de sopetón, señalando el camisón de la chica, para tratar de controlar su desbocado corazón quien parecía querer salirse de su pecho.

- Debo decirlo estas totalmente fuera de la liga de mi hermano- soltó de nuevo – joder- los celos y se dolor agudo en el pecho, le estaban haciendo soltar puras idioteces pensó el mayor.

- Déjame ponerme algo- soltó la chica con una mirada con mmm con –odio- pensó Dean.

- No, no, no tranquila si lo haces con que soñare- respondió Dean poniéndose en guardia, no era idea suya esa chica le miraba con odio reflejado en los ojos, y el no se dejaría intimidar había venido hasta aquí para ganarse de nuevo el cariño de su niño, no se dejaría acobardar por una rubia tetona y falsa.

- Además debo llevarme a tu novio "Asuntos familiares", tú entiendes – soltó rápidamente sin dejar que la chica contestara, mientras tomaba a Sam del brazo tratando evitar que su cuerpo temblara como el de una colegiada ante ese mínimo contacto. Dean noto con esperanza que su hermano también tembló con el contacto, aunque no quería hacerse ilusiones talvez solo era miedo.

-No- se apresuro a decir el menor rompiendo el contacto con fuerza.

- Lo que tengas que decir que sea frente a ella- dijo Sam con una sonrisa poniéndose al lado de la chica abrasándola protectoramente, mientras esta le correspondía el gesto con otra sonrisa.

- Bien – arrr maldición que podía decir ahora no podía disculparse delante de esa, esa chica, ni que estuviera loco arrr maldita sea, espera un segundo lo tengo, es perfecto así me lo puedo llevar conmigo-una gran sonrisa empezó a pintarse en el rostro del mayor, ya tenia su as bajo la manga.

-Esta bien, papa esta en un viaje y no ha vuelto a casa en algún tiempo.

-Ya regresara cuando se tropiece con alguna cerveza, lo veras- dice el menor apretando el agarre que tiene con Jessica.

-Esta en un viaje de caza Sam- interrumpe el mayor con los celos recorriéndole el alma, por primera vez en su vida quiere llorar al pensar que talvez nunca será correspondido. La expresión de Sam cambia al entender a que se refiere su hermano.

-Jessica danos unos segundos por favor- dice soltando a la chica y dirigiéndose hacia su hermano, pero esta se aferra a su camisa cerrando sus maños en forma de puño alrededor de esta.

-No Sam por favor, no te vayas con el –susurra aterrada con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Por favor Sammy- insiste la chica con desesperación.

-Tranquila- se devuelve dándole un casto beso en los labios, mientras le acaricia el cabello de forma dulce y protectora.

-Volveré Jess, tranquila- agrega al ver que la chica se aferra con mas fuerza a el, por fin desiste dejándole ir no sin antes mandar una mirada de odio al ojiverde.


	3. Chapter 3

QUE INGENUO FUI CAPITULO 2

Los nervios le recorrían de pies a cabeza, camino en silencio detrás de su hermano escuchando su respiración, sus fuertes pasos- sigues igual Dean, pareces un caballo- dijo el menor para su adentros. Sam no podía creerlo después de tantos años, después de esa noche Dean esta de nuevo ordenándole, diciendo, pero ahora todo es diferente, después de esa noche todo cambio. Recuerda el calor que sintió cuando las fuertes manos de su hermano se cerraron sobre su cuello, el olor a licor que desprendía su hermano, todo parecía un sueño- pensó- en ese tiempo el joven sam, después de esperar con tantas fuerzas el momento en que su hermano le tratara como algo mas que familia. Pero fue totalmente diferente a lo que su mente imaginaba, Dean no le beso con cariño ni le dijo esas tiernas palabra que el ansiaba escuchar y Después de eso efímero y primerizo contacto todo fue un dulce infierno.

Las emociones de todo tipo le invadieron en ese momento desde la emoción, placer, tristeza, enojo, ira, necesidad…cada una mas diferente que la otra, pero la que en verdad se quedo grabada con sangre en su corazón, fue la ira, el ser un simple muñeco, un objeto al cual usan y desechan, porque ya le disfrutaron y bueno, como para nada mas sirve, para que molestarse.

Su hermano le dejo ahí, tirado como una perra mas, escurriendo semen por el culo mientras el dormía la siesta y el siguiente día fue la gota que derramo el baso, ignorando por completo lo sucedido hablándole lo mínimo, y hasta de manera fría, dura e hiriente haciéndole sentir aun peor, barato, barato como una perra "eso es Sammy, eres mi puta, mi putita" las palabras de su hermano parecían un coro sin fin en su cabeza –tranquilízate Sam, tranquilo no ahora no ahora tranquilo- se dijo a si mimo mientras sequia bajando las escaleras.

Desde ese entonces se centro en hacerle la vida imposible a su familia, al fin y al cabo el no era importante para ellos, porque deberían serlo para el.

Fue en una de tantas escuelas antes de graduarse que conoció a Jessica, decidida linda y alegre, en un inicio la cría se encariño con el y el en su burbuja de dolor le alejaba constantemente porque muy en el fondo sammy tenia miedo que también le lastimara como lo hizo Dean. Sin embargo fue la luz en su túnel, gracias a ella aprendió a reír de nuevo, a ser el mismo, y le encontró el sentido perdido a la vida.

Gracias a ella supo que a pesar de todo lo sucedido con Dean, no podía odiarle porque en realidad, aunque su orgullo se retorciera, estaba enamorado de su hermano, ella no le juzgo, ella no le molesto, ella no le consoló con palabras falsas e hirientes, pero si le escucho y le tendió una mano mientras lloraba, demostrándole que había al menos una persona en este mundo que se preocupaba por el, y también con lagrimas en los ojos le pidió que la dejara ocupar el lugar de Dean en su corazón, acepto gustoso.

Cuando la casería de turno termino y tuvieron que marcharse, prometieron ir a stanfor y reencontrase ahí, asunto que Sam no dudo al fin y al cabo para su padre solo era un estorbo y para su hermano un juguete roto. Mentiría si digiera que la despedida no fue difícil, sobre todo al confirmar que el no significaba nada para su hermano, ya que este no le impidió en ningún segundo la partida, situación que le dolió mas si aun era posible.

Y ahora -el muy, muy se aparece en su apartamento-terminaba por pensar Sam mientras bajaba las escaleras, y al girarse solo pudo sentir como su hermano también se gira pero con mayor rapidez y le abraza efusiva y cariñosamente hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho y el solo puede suspirar ante el contacto. Siente la calidez de Dean contra su cuerpo, en cuestión de segundos cada parte de su alma la ocupa su hermano, cada parte de su piel se empapa de nuevo de ese ser, del Dean salvaje, esa fuerza de la naturaleza que de joven le enamoro y que para su desgracia o fortuna aun lo hace. Siente ese enorme cuerpo temblar sobre su piel.- ¿Dean esta llorando?- pregunta sam en la inmensidad de su interior. Baja la mirada lentamente y lo ve ahí aferrándose con fuerza a su cuerpo viendo como de sus mejillas escapan esas lagrimas que en su ningún momento de su vida vio y que ahora que lo hace piensa que no es mas que una cruel broma de su subconsciente -si es cierto su hermano no llora este es un impostor- pensó Sam apenas en un segundo.

- Sammy- decía Dean sin levantar la mirada apretando mas el agarre- quiero, sammy- la voz que salía de la boca de Dean era un sonido desgarrado por el dolor la añoranza de ese ser que se sentía tan cerca y que por su culpa alejo de su lado.

-¿Dean?- dijo Sam mientras trataba de alejarlo un poco en parte para ver el rostro de Dean, y por otro lado el contacto aun asía su cuerpo temblar de miedo contenido.

- Sammy, perdóname sam. Esas dos palabras fueron suficientes para que sam alejara a su hermano de un empujón el cual fue a estrellarse encontra de la reja metálicas de la estancia en la cual Vivian.

- Pero, ¿pero que?- decía entre susurros mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en ese pequeño lugar, su respiración se hacia difícil y aunque trataba de ocultarlo se le hacia imposible.

- Que te perdone, ¿que te perdone eso es lo que me pides? Después de después de- Sam no se lo podía creer, después de tantos años, viene este idiota, mal nacido a decir tan tranquilamente que le perdone. Sam piensa en reventarlo agolpes, estamparlo contra mil puertas pero no puede algo en su interior le dice que corra y abrase a su hermano que le diga que todo esta bien que el lo perdono desde hace mucho pero no pude, quiere, por dios santo que quiere hacerlo pero los Winchesters no son conocidos exactamente por tranquilos, si no por testarudos.

- ¿Sammy?

- Sabes Dean cuando entraste en la habitación esa noche, yo estaba pensando en ti Dean, en mis sentimientos hacia ti, tu ojos, tus labios y creo que esa noche me había dado cuenta de lo que yo sentía por ti, Imagínate descubrir que estas enamorado de tu hermano- comento con ironía el menor mientras le daba la espalda a Dean. Quien no puedo evitar caer en el piso dejando escapar una y mil lagrimas de sus ojos, todo este tiempo Sam su Sammy también le quería y el- por cobarde, por cobarde- se repetía a si mismo entre cortadamente, sus sollozos empeoraron al sentir el dolor de volver a ese recuerdo -le destruía- y si el se sentía así no quiere ni imaginar el daño que ha hecho a la única persona que ama en este mundo.

Sam se volteo y se sentó al lado de su hermano mayor, luego de suspirar agrego.

-Después me tocaste, y dios después de comprender mis sentimientos ese pequeño gesto no puedes tener ni la mínima idea de cómo acelero mi corazón sentía tus manos por todas partes, tu olor mezclado con el alcohol y tabaco. Tus palabras resonando en mi cabeza, tus desvistiéndome, acariciándome. Eso me confundió pero, sabes, muchas cosas similares pasaron por mi cabeza en algún que otro momento, pero al final a pesar del miedo yo quería.

- Te perdono Dean, pero eso nunca cambiara lo que ahora siento por ti, no es mas que indiferencia, y en cierta medida un poco de odio, el amor que alguna vez sentí se evaporo, Dean siques siendo mi hermano pero nada mas- Sam suspiro. La mentira que iba a soltar era demasiado inclusive para el, y sabia que haría mucho daño a su hermano, claro si de verdad se arrepentía, pero era lo mejor para los dos para que ambos continuaran con sus vidas.

-Estoy enamorado de Jessica, ahora Dean, por favor vete y olvídate de mi-dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba lentamente mientras subía las escaleras.

- Sammy, por favor Te amo dame una oportunidad, solo una- dijo entre sollozos mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

- No Dean, tu no me amas y si fuera así tu indiferencia fue la que me alejo, la que me rompió el corazón, las palabras que nuca salieron de tu boca eso fue lo que me jodio, en verdad, el descubrir que la persona que mas he amado, me trato peor que a una muñeca inflable, solo fui eso Dean, un culo para que tu zacearas tu necesidad. Solo fui eso.

-Sammy- dijo Dean con el corazón en la mano.

- Mi nombre es Sam, Dean, Sam- dijo aparentando tranquilidad. Mientras se retiraba y cerraba la puerta de golpe, Dean volteo hacia arriba donde solo vio a la chica, la tal Jessica sonriendo de manera triunfadora, mientras cerraba la ventana.

Todo le da vueltas, como puede llega al coche, no concibe claramente lo que acaba de pasar, y lo peor es que toda esa ira y enojó que siente hacia su hermano, no lo puede dejar fluir porque al fin y al cabo sabe que es normal que Sam reaccioné así, pero eso no disminuye el dolor.

Sam, Su Sammy el amor de su vida, le correspondía y el en una demostración de orgullo tonta no solo no comprendió sus propios sentimientos, si no que no se percato de los de su hermano –joder- murmuro a la nada golpeando la puerta de su nena con descomunal fuerza, ahora que iba hacer se pregunto así mismo, el no podía vivir sin Sam, -pensó de nuevo- dejándose caer al suelo ya sin contener su llanto.

Sam entra con la respiración agitada sabe que es lo correcto pero no puede evitar que unas lagrimas amenazasen con derrumbar esa idea que según el es "lo correcto" porque su corazón le dice todo lo contrario.

-Sam-grita Jessica abrazándole efusivamente.

-¿Estas Bien Sammy?- pregunta la chica con algo de temor en la voz.  
Sam todavía esta enamorado de Dean, lo sabe aunque eso le duela, sabe que para el es solo una muy, muy buena amiga, y así trato de dejárselo claro Sam la semana pasada pero ella le pidió otra oportunidad y justo ahora tenia que aparecer ese imbécil que tiene por hermano –pensaba la chica con furia, su atención se distrajo de sus pensamientos al oír voz de Sam, muy derrotada y dolida, apunto de llanto.

-Si Jess, además sabes también como yo que es lo correcto, lo lamento te use como escusa- dijo hundiendo su mirada en el suelo. Jessica trago en seco, y hablo de forma severa.

-Lo se cariño, además esto solo prueba lo que te he dicho siempre Sam, Tu hermano es un egoísta vino buscando tu perdón nada más para sentirse bien consigo mismo no porque te quiera. Sam trago en seco.

-Lo se Jess, pero duele ¿Cuándo será que podre dejar de quererle tanto?

-Para eso estoy yo aquí Sammy por favor déjame, ábreme tu corazón- dijo mientras sus labios se posaban sobre los del menor y mordisqueaban para pedir permiso para entrar.

Esa Noche, en ese apartamento dos personas hicieron el amor, o mas bien solo una de ellas, porque la otra mientras besaba y era besado, mientras tocaba y era tocado, pensaba en otro, en sus manos en sus labios, en todo su ser. -Ahhh Dean, te amo-chillo su mente mentalmente mientras en voz alta era un claro y falso-Ahhh Jess.

***********************************************************************

Mientras que en un bar no lejos de ahí Dean terminaba su tercera botella de tequila, pensando en su Sam, y en como le amaba y añoraba en esos momentos.


End file.
